The Music Prodigy, The Artist and The Cheerleader
by sean.p.ware
Summary: Chyna, Fletcher and Paisley have some hot threesome fun together. Requested by Arnold McGuire 335. Rated M for sexual content. P.S. I Do Not Own A.N.T. Farm.
1. Chapter 1

**The Music Prodigy, The Artist and The Cheerleader**

**Hi, sean. here and I'm bringing you my second M-rated A.N.T. Farm story. Chyna, Fletcher and Paisley have some hot fun together. Fletcher/Chyna/Paisley. Requested by Arnold McGuire 335. Rated M for sexual content. P.S. I Do Not Own A.N.T. Farm.**

It was a beautiful day at Z-Tech and it is also an excellent day for Fletcher Pumpernickle Quimby. He was going to tell Chyna how he feels about her and this was the day that he is going to make his move. He had sexual fantasies about the music prodigy and he wondered how it would feel to kiss her and touch her. He also fantasized about sticking his cock in her tight pussy and fucking her and sticking his cock and blow his hot load in her mouth. Fletcher walked toward Chyna's door and started to knock on the door. Chyna opened the door and she sees Fletcher.

"Hey Fletcher." Said Chyna.

"Hi Chyna." Said Fletcher smiling at Chyna. Fletcher got a good look at Chyna, her highlighted blonde curls. Her smile just lights up the room. His heart started to race when he saw her.

"May I come in?" Asked Fletcher.

"Sure." Said Chyna. Fletcher entered the room and Chyna closed the door. This is the moment he's been waiting for. "So, Fletcher. What do you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, Chyna. The reason I want to talk to you is that I wanted to tell you something that I wanted to tell you." Said Fletcher as he looked down at his shoes.

"What is it?" Asked Chyna.

"When I first met you, you were the most beautiful girl I've ever met. We've been friends since you've first joined the ANT Program. What I'm trying to say is, Chyna Ann Parks I love you." Said Fletcher. Chyna was surprised to hear those three little words. This was the perfect time for her to tell Fletcher how she feels about her. She wanted to tell him last year in Australia but she got hit in the head with Olive's boomerang.

"Wow, Fletcher. I'm really surprised. I love you too." Said Chyna as she sat down next to Fletcher. Both of them smiled at each other and stared into each other eyes. Fletcher moved closer to Chyna and slowly started to kiss her on her lips. Fletcher pulled away and started to blush when Chyna smiled and kissed him back. The two continued to kiss as Fletcher laid Chyna on her bed and continued to kiss her. Fletcher's tongue started to skim against Chyna's lower lip and gave him entrance to her mouth and began to French kiss her. Chyna kissed Fletcher back with a little intensity. Fletcher can feel himself getting hard and Chyna could feel herself getting wet. Chyna felt Fletcher's hard member poking her.

"Wow, Fletcher. You're really good at kissing." Said Chyna.

"Well I've been practicing." Said Fletcher. Chyna started to take off her light blue shirt, revealing her purple bra. Fletcher started to touch Chyna's breasts and gently squeezing them making Chyna moan with pleasure. Chyna started to take off Fletcher's gray shirt. Fletcher removed his red sneakers and his socks and removed Chyna's boots. Chyna brought herself back up and wrapped her arms around Fletcher as they continued to kiss some more. Their heated makeout session is interrupted by a door opening and a blonde teen with a towel wrapped around her. It was Paisley.

"Chyna. Fletcher. What are you two doing?" Asked Paisley as she exited out the bathroom. She was about to use Chyna's shower since Lexi is taking a long time in hers.

"We were kissing." Said Fletcher.

"With your clothes off?" Asked Paisley.

"That's what couples in love do." Said Chyna covering herself up.

"Can I watch you two and join you?" Asked Paisley. Fletcher and Chyna started to look at each other and looked back at Paisley. Anyway, three is better than two.

"Sure you can." Said Chyna. Paisley went over to Chyna's bed and started to watch Fletcher and Chyna kissing. Fletcher removed Chyna's bra and removed her jeans, leaving her in her panties. Chyna did the same with Fletcher as he was now in his briefs. Paisley started to get horny watching the two kissing and touching each other as she removed her towel as she was now completely naked. Fletcher started to suck on Chyna's natural breasts as he started to suck on her left nipple while playing with the other and pinching it gently.

"Mmm." Moaned Chyna as she started to rub herself. Paisley went over to Chyna and Fletcher as she started to kiss her. Fletcher moved to the other breast and did the same while Chyna starts to suck on Paisley's perfect breasts and biting them gently. Chyna's nipples started to get hard as Fletcher continued to do that for a good long minute. Fletcher moved his tongue down Chyna's body as he removed her soaked panties as he started to lick her wet pussy.

"Oh yeah Fletcher." Moaned Chyna while Fletcher was licking her. Paisley hovered herself over Chyna's face as Chyna started to lick her pussy. Paisley moaned to the feeling of the music prodigy's tongue moving up and down her pussy. Fletcher gently sucked on Chyna's clit.

"Mmm Chyna." Moaned Paisley. The blonde cheerleader started to play with her own perfect breasts and gently stroking her nipples until they get stiff and erect. Fletcher begins to tongue fuck Chyna's pussy as she continued to moan. Paisley started to rub her clit for extra pleasure while Chyna is eating her out. Chyna's muscles started to tighten and her toes started to curl as she was about to cum and so was Paisley.

"Oh god I'm about to cum!" Yelled Paisley as she held on to the bed sheets like she was holding on for dear life. Chyna moaned into Paisley's wet slit as she came all over Fletcher's tongue. Fletcher started so savor Chyna's wet juices and gave her one wet lick. Paisley got herself off of Chyna as Fletcher started to kiss her. Chyna kissed Fletcher passionately as she taste herself all over Fletcher's lips, turning her completely on. Paisley removed Fletcher's briefs and laid him on the bed and climbed on top of him with his 9 inch cock facing her. Fletcher started to slowly lick Paisley's dripping wet slit while Paisley started to lick his cock. Chyna started to lick Fletcher's balls passionately and cupping them. Fletcher started to moan softly to the feeling of Chyna and Paisley licking his cock. Paisley began sucking his cock while Chyna took his right testicle and began sucking and licking it. She removed the testicle out of her mouth with a loud pop. Fletcher stuck his finger in his mouth, coating it with his saliva and inserted it into Paisley's ass. Her ass felt tight around Fletcher's finger while he continues to lick her pussy. Chyna started to suck on Fletcher's cock while Paisley was gently massaging Fletcher's balls. Chyna started to get a few inches in her mouth as she began to deep throat him

"I'm cumming Fletcher!" Cried Paisley as she started to cum into Fletcher's mouth. Fletcher removed his finger out of Paisley's ass and gave her one last lick. Chyna began to lay down on the bed and spread her legs wide and held them open as Fletcher started to move on top of her and placed his member at her entrance as he began to slowly insert his cock in her pussy, stretching her a bit. Chyna started to wince in pain as he continued to enter her and gave her a soft kiss on her lips and began to move in and out of her. Paisley started to kiss Chyna and began to suck on her nipples and squeezing them gently.

"Harder." Moaned Chyna as Fletcher began to go deeper and deeper in her. "Faster, baby."

Fletcher began to fuck Chyna harder and faster as she started to moan real passionately. Paisley started to masturbate at the sight of Chyna being fucked by Fletcher. The blonde inserted two fingers into her pussy and started to finger fuck herself and started to moan. Fletcher continues to pound Chyna's swollen opening until she cums.

"I'm about to cum!" Screamed Chyna.

Fletcher gave Chyna one last hard thrust and pulled out of her and it sent her over the edge. Fletcher laid down as Paisley climbed on top of him in a squatting position in a reverse cowgirl position. Fletcher began fucking Paisley while Chyna licks her clit.

"Oh god Fletcher." Moaned Paisley. Fletcher was going in and out of Paisley fast while Chyna rubs her clit in a circular motion hard and fast. Their bodies were covered with sweat as they were enjoying the heat and the passion of the sex. Fletcher was really having the time of his life, he was fucking both the girl of his dreams and the blonde cheerleader at the same time. After a few minutes of fucking, Paisley was ready to cum.

"Mmm yeah, Fletcher." Moaned Paisley.

"Cum for me Paisley, cum all over my cock." Said Fletcher who was feeling ready to blow his load. Fletcher pulled out right after Paisley came. Chyna began to suck on Fletcher passionately while Paisley licks his balls. Chyna started to jerk Fletcher off until he was ready to cum.

"Chyna, I'm about to cum!" Yelled Fletcher as he shot his hot load in Chyna's mouth as he let out a 2nd orgasm and a 3rd. Chyna savored the taste of Fletcher's cum as she swallowed it all.

"You taste so good, baby." Said Chyna.

"I really enjoyed the both of you." Said Fletcher. The three cuddled in a naked embrace as they enjoyed the hot threesome they had.

This was the best time of their lives.

**So this was **_**The Music Prodigy, The Artist and The Cheerleader**_**. So, what did you think of this story and did you enjoy it? Don't forget to review (No Bad Reviews). Also, make sure to check out my other stories and if you have any requests, message me and let me know. See you guys later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Music Prodigy, The Artist and The Cheerleader**

**I'm back with chapter two of this awesome story. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Two**

Fletcher was in his room laying in bed thinking about yesterday. He had a really hot time with Chyna and Paisley. He also thought about the hot moments from yesterday like blowing his load into Chyna's mouth and also having her and Paisley going down on him was the best feeling of his life. He wanted to try something new with the two girls, something kinky and something hot. Something he fantasized about for a while that he really wanted to try out. The door opened up and in comes Paisley, dressed as a prep schoolgirl. Fletcher got a really good look at Paisley.

"Hi Fletcher." Said Paisley.

"Hi Paisley." Said Fletcher. "You look really sexy in that schoolgirl outfit."

"Thanks Fletcher." Said Paisley smiling at Fletcher. "I may be blonde and an airhead but I just love wearing schoolgirl outfits because they look cute."

"I really like it." Said Fletcher. Paisley walked into Fletcher's room and laid on his bed.

"May I take it off for you?" Asked Fletcher.

"Sure." Said Paisley. Fletcher's hands made his way all over Paisley's body. He started unbutton her blazer as he began to strip her. Paisley was wearing her cute lacy red bra when Fletcher's mouth started to water seeing her D cup breasts.

"Do you like what you see?" Asked Paisley in her sexy voice.

"Yes I do." Said Fletcher. Fletcher started to touch Paisley's breasts that were covered by her bra and gently squeezing them as Paisley closed her eyes and moaned to the feeling of Fletcher touching her. Fletcher started to unhook Paisley's bra and rubbed her nipples, making them erect.

"I love rubbing your nipples." Said Fletcher. "Let me suck on them."

Fletcher started to suck on Paisley's erect nipples. Paisley moaned with pleasure with Fletcher sucking her pink nipples while he's rubbing her red lacy panties.

"Oh Fletcher." Moaned Paisley. Fletcher then moved his hand into Paisley's panties and started to rub her wet pussy. After licking her nipples for a few minutes, Fletcher removed Paisley's skirt and her stockings, leaving her in only her panties. When he was about to remove Paisley's panties, the door opens and it was Chyna, who was also wearing a prep schoolgirl.

"Looks like I'm late for the action." Said Chyna.

"Wow Chyna, you look really sexy too." Said Fletcher.

"Maybe I can join you two and you can punish me for being late." Said Chyna in her sexy voice.

"Okay cutie." Said Fletcher as he started to strip Chyna out of her schoolgirl outfit. Paisley started to masturbate to seeing Fletcher and Chyna about to make love to each other as she stuck her hand down her panties and started to rub her wet pussy. Chyna was wearing a silk blue bra and matching panties and wearing stockings too. Fletcher unhooked Chyna's bra and started to gently pinch her nipples, which made her moan in delight and started to feel herself getting wet. Fletcher started to kiss Chyna while he stuck his hand down her panties and started to rub her pussy. Fletcher continues to rub her pussy making Chyna moan into the kiss. Paisley held her sexy leg up and continues to rub her pussy hard. Fletcher started to look at Paisley masturbating and seeing her toes curl in pleasure, which was a very sexy sight for Fletcher wishing he could suck on Paisley's sexy toes, and licking her foot. After kissing Chyna and playing with her pussy, he went over to Paisley and started to take her leg and proceeded to lick her foot and started to suck on her toes and licking the bottom of her foot with his wet tongue and she started to giggle and moan at the same time. After turning on Paisley for a couple of minutes, Fletcher spread Paisley's legs wide and held them up as he starts to lick her pussy. Chyna removed her panties and started to play with her pussy.

"Mmm Fletcher." Moaned Paisley as Fletcher continues to lick her pussy. Chyna was watching Fletcher eating out Paisley and it turned her on a lot as she inserted two fingers into her pussy. Fletcher inserted his tongue into Paisley's pussy as he started to tongue-fuck her pussy.

"Oh yeah." Moaned Paisley as she felt Fletcher's warm, wet tongue going in and out of her pussy. Chyna continues to finger herself hard, as she was ready to cum. Paisley's toes started to curl in extreme pleasure feeling ready to cum.

"Ahhh! Fletcher, I'm about to cum!" Yelled Paisley. She started to cum all over Fletcher's tongue and he started to savor the blonde's juices. Paisley started to catch her breath and brought herself back up and Fletcher started to kiss her on her lips. Paisley removed Fletcher's shirt and Chyna removed his pants, leaving him in his briefs. Now it's Chyna's turn for some pleasure when she kneeled over Fletcher's face as he began to lick her pussy. Paisley removed his briefs and he was now completely naked. Paisley began to suck his hardened cock making Fletcher moan. Chyna started to bounce her ass up and down while he's licking her clit. Paisley started to get a few inches of Fletcher's cock in her mouth and deep throating him while she rubs her wet clit. Paisley also started to lick Fletcher's cock and jerking him off at the same time. Fletcher continued to lick Chyna's wet slit until she's ready to cum.

"Oh shit, Fletcher! Baby, make your naughty little slut cum!" Yelled Chyna as she started to cum in Fletcher's mouth. After she came and after Paisley went down on Fletcher, Chyna climbed on top of him and placed his cock in her entrance and began to ride him slowly. Paisley started to kneel and Fletcher began to lick her pussy. Chyna started to speed up the fucking and started to moan with pleasure and Paisley started to moan to Fletcher eating her out again.

"Keep fucking me Fletcher." Moaned Chyna. Paisley started to kiss Chyna and they both moaned into the kiss as they were both being fucked by Fletcher and they were both ready to cum.

"Oh god, I'm about to cum!" Cried Paisley as she started to cum into Fletcher's mouth again and Chyna started to cum all over his cock. Chyna and Paisley got off of Fletcher and Paisley climbed on top of Chyna in a 69 position. Paisley started to lick Chyna's wet slit with Chyna mimicking the blonde's actions as she slowly licked her pussy. Fletcher started to lick Paisley's anus, coating it with his saliva and spitting on it and rubbed his hard cock on her ass and he slowly penetrated her anally. Paisley felt the pain of Fletcher's cock piercing her ass but then she felt some pleasure. Chyna continues to lick Paisley's slit while Paisley inserted her fingers into Chyna's ass and pussy.

"Mmm Fletcher, keep fucking my ass baby." Moaned Paisley. "Fuck my ass hard."

Fletcher started to speed up as he continues to thrust deeper into her. Paisley felt her ass being stretched open as she was enjoying this hot feeling. Paisley continues to finger Chyna's pussy hard until she cums.

"Paisley I'm going to fill your tight, little ass with my hot dripping cum." Said Fletcher who was ready to blow his load.

"Cum in my ass, baby. I want to feel your hot cum inside me." Said Paisley as she started to cum. Chyna moaned into Paisley's pussy as she started to cum all over her fingers. Fletcher got a few more thrusts in to Paisley as he let out a hot moan while he blew his load into her ass. Fletcher removed his cock out of Paisley's ass and put it to Chyna's mouth as she started to lick the head of his cock tasting his cum and Paisley inserted her finger into her ass and started to taste Fletcher's hot load. The three of them were feeling exhausted as they cuddled each other and fell asleep.

That was a really hot fantasy for Fletcher Pumpernickle Quimby.

**So what did you think of chapter two of this hot story? Did you like it? Don't forget to review (No Bad Reviews) and also make sure to check out my other stories and review them. I'll see you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Music Prodigy, The Artist and The Cheerleader**

**Here's chapter three of this hot story. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter Three**

Two days of hot fun with Chyna and Paisley, Fletcher still thought about those two days and he really wanted to do it again with the two girls. It's much better with two girls, it's a whole lot of fun with two girls. Fletcher was working out in the gym, he was hot and sweaty. After he finished his workout, Fletcher went into the locker room to take a nice hot shower. He was the only one in the locker room and he thought about Chyna and Paisley joining them. He started to take off his shirt, his sock, his shorts and his briefs and went into the shower. He turned on the shower, the water was hot just the way he likes it. He lathered up his washcloth with Axe bodywash and started to wash his wet, nude body. Fletcher's hands started to wander throughout his body until his hand reached his cock. He started to slowly stroke it making him sigh softly in pleasure as it started to harden in his hands. All of a sudden, a beautiful raven-haired girl and a blonde girl enter the locker room and see Fletcher jerking himself off, thinking about Chyna and Paisley. Fletcher continues to stroke his cock until he is ready to blow his load all over.

"Hey Fletcher." Said Chyna. Fletcher stopped masturbating and he sees Chyna and Paisley standing completely naked.

"Hey baby." Said Fletcher.

"Looks like you need some company." Said Paisley. "Do you want us to join you?"

"Sure. It looks like you hot babes want to join me in the shower." Said Fletcher. Both Chyna and Paisley joined Fletcher in the shower when Fletcher started to kiss Chyna and fondled her body. Their bodies were wet from the water coming out from the showerhead. Fletcher started to French kiss his girlfriend and dominating her tongue, making her moan.

"I want to kiss her Fletcher." Said Paisley. Fletcher stopped kissing Chyna as Paisley started to kiss Chyna, turning Fletcher completely on seeing Chyna and Paisley kissing each other. Chyna's tongue skimmed Paisley's bottom lip as Paisley gave her entrance to her mouth and their tongues start to dominate each other tongues. The three lay on the shower floor. Paisley and Chyna continued their heated makeout session while Fletcher starts rubbing Paisley's wet pussy. After kissing Chyna, Paisley moved her tongue down Chyna and started to lick her nipples. Fletcher started to masturbate while watching Chyna and Paisley.

"Paisley that was so sexy." Said Fletcher jerking himself hard. Chyna starts to moan at the feeling of the blonde licking her nipples. Fletcher was enjoying the sight of the two girls pleasuring each other. After licking Chyna's nipples for a couple of minutes, Paisley moved her tongue down her wet body and started to lick her pussy. Fletcher stopped masturbating and went over two the two girls and went behind Paisley and started to smack her ass.

"Ooh Fletcher." Said Paisley feeling turned on my Fletcher smacking her ass making it nice and red. Fletcher then started to lick Paisley's pussy while she's licking Chyna's pussy.

"Oh god, Paisley. Your tongue feels good on my pussy." Moaned Chyna. Paisley started to moan into Chyna's pussy while Fletcher licks her clit. Fletcher started to gently bite on Paisley's clit, turning her really on. Paisley continues to lick Chyna's pussy until she's ready to cum.

"Ahh, Paisley you're going to make me cum!" Yelled Chyna as she started to cum into Paisley's mouth. Paisley's juices started to squirt into Fletcher's mouth, which he started to lick up her sweet cum. Now it's Chyna's turn for some payback when Paisley flipped over on her back and started to kiss Chyna. After kissing Paisley, Chyna started to cup Paisley's perfect breasts with tender care and pinching her light brown nipples. Fletcher moved his tongue down Chyna's back and to her ass. Chyna stopped licking the blonde girl's nipples and started to lick her pussy. Paisley started to spread her legs wide and held them high while Chyna licks her pussy.

"Mmm Chyna." Moaned Paisley. Fletcher started to lick Chyna's ass and brought his hand up and started to play with her pussy, making her moan into Paisley's pussy. Fletcher inserted his finger into his girlfriend's pussy as he started to finger her. He inserted a second finger inside her pussy.

"Your pussy is so wet for me baby." Said Fletcher.

"Mmm." Moaned Chyna. Paisley's moaning starts to intensify from Chyna licking her slit as she was ready to cum.

"Chyna, I can't take it anymore, I'm gonna cum!" Cried Paisley as she let out a jetstream of cum into Chyna's mouth. Paisley brought herself back up and started to kiss her, tasting her juices on her lips. Fletcher laid down on his back for Chyna to climb on top of him. Chyna used his precum as a lube as she placed his cock inside her, piercing her slit. Chyna slowly began to ride him while Paisley watches. Paisley started to rub her pussy in an up and down motion and in a circular motion.

"Mmm Fletcher." Moaned Chyna.

"You like riding this big dick baby?" Asked Fletcher.

"Yeah baby." Said Chyna. Chyna started to move faster while riding her while the Paisley continues to rub her pussy and started to moan passionately. Chyna's moaning starts to intensify until Fletcher pulled out and flipped her over with her perfect ass sticking up and her pussy still dripping with her cum, giving Fletcher a really great view of her ass. Fletcher started to slowly pierce Chyna ass anally nice and slow until she's starting to get the hang of it. Paisley started to bend over and starts to finger fuck her tight, wet, pink hole.

"Mmm, yeah. Mmm fuck. Yeah keep fucking her." Moaned Paisley. Fletcher started to fuck Chyna's ass nice and hard and smacking it, turning her on a whole lot. Paisley started to smack her own ass hard while masturbating, making her ass nice and red. After fucking Chyna's ass hard, Fletcher turned her over on her back and climbed on top of her and started to fuck her hard.

"Oh fuck! Fletcher! You're so big, I wanna cum all over you." Moaned Chyna as she started to caress her own breast and pinching her nipple and flicking it, turning on Fletcher so much he started to get even bigger inside her, if that was possible. Paisley's fingers started to go in and out of her pussy as fast as lightning while she continues to watch the two fucking each other.

"Mmm yeah. I'm about to cum!" Yelled Paisley as she started to squirt all over her fingers. Paisley stuck her fingers in her mouth and started to taste her own juices and went over to Chyna and Fletcher. Fletcher's cock was going in and out of Chyna's pussy fast. About a few minutes, they were both ready to cum.

"I'm close, baby. I'm close." Said Chyna.

"Me too." Said Fletcher as he gave Chyna a deep, passionate kiss on Chyna. Chyna started to rub her clit faster while Fletcher was fucking until she started to cum all over his cock. Fletcher pulled out after she came as he started to jerk himself off and shot his hot, giant, creamy white load all over Chyna's stomach. Paisley started to lick Fletcher's cum off of Chyna's stomach and kissed Chyna.

"Wow Fletcher, your cum tastes so sweet." Said Paisley. The trio started to catch their breath and exited out of the shower, dried up and got dressed.

"This has been a lot of fun." Said Fletcher.

"Yeah, it sure was." Said Chyna.

**So what do you think of chapter three? What else do you want Fletcher, Chyna and Paisley to do? Make sure to leave it on the review and don't forget to review the story (No bad reviews). I see you guys next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Music Prodigy, The Artist and The Cheerleader**

**Hey, I'm back bringing you another hot chapter of this great story. Let's see some more action between Chyna, Fletcher and Paisley. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Four**

Fletcher was lying in bed at night. Angus was busy trying to flirt with Olive by asking her out on a date. He has a thing for Olive since they first joined the ANT program. It was a hot night, hot enough for some hot sex. Fletcher already had his shirt off but he still as his briefs on laying in a hot room. The air condition was not working but he has a fan in the room sitting by the window. Fletcher was about to take a cool shower until somebody knocked at the door. Fletcher got out of bed and he sees Chyna and Paisley at the door.

"Chyna, Paisley." Said Fletcher. Chyna and Paisley were both wearing shorts and a t-shirt and they both looked really sexy. "Why don't you two come on in my room?"

"Sure." Said Chyna as she entered Fletcher's room with Paisley.

"Fletcher, your room is hot." Said Paisley.

"Well the air conditioning isn't working." Said Fletcher.

"Is it ok if I take off my shirt, because I am getting hot?" Asked Chyna. Before Fletcher could answer, Chyna starts to take off her shirt revealing her cute pink bra. Paisley did the same with hers as she starts to take of her shirt, revealing her blue bra with pink polka dots. Fletcher got a great view of the girls' breasts as he starts to have a raging hard-on, until Chyna starts to notice.

"Looks like you have a little problem." Said Chyna staring at Fletcher's erect penis.

"Why don't we help you out, baby?" Asked Paisley.

"Go right ahead." Said Fletcher. Chyna and Paisley went over Fletcher, who was sitting on his bed. Chyna starts to kiss Fletcher on his lips while Paisley licks Fletcher's nipples and put her hand down his briefs and began to jerk him off. Fletcher started to moan into the kiss while he's being pleasured by Paisley, Chyna's tongue starts to enter Fletcher's mouth as she began to dominate his mouth. Fletcher's hand made it's way to Chyna's bra strap as he began to unhook her bra. Chyna's bra dropped on the floor as Fletcher starts to cup her breasts with his hand and gently squeezing them and pinching her nipples. Paisley unhooks her bra and removes Fletcher's briefs as she starts to stick the young boy's cock in her mouth. Fletcher moaned to the feeling of the blonde's warm, wet mouth on him as she begins to give him a blowjob. Fletcher took one of Chyna's breasts and began to lick them.

"Oh god, Fletcher." Moaned Chyna getting turned on by Fletcher licking her breasts. Fletcher then starts to suck on Chyna's nipples while she takes off her shorts and starts to stick her hand down her matching pink panties that were getting soaking wet. Paisley continues to go down on Fletcher and licks the head of his cock. Paisley takes Fletcher's cock and sticks it between her perfect breasts as she starts to tit-fuck him.

"Shit, Paisley. That's so fucking hot." Said Fletcher. Chyna starts to hover her pussy over Fletcher's face as he starts to lick her pussy. Chyna started to moan to the feeling of her lover's tongue licking her wet pussy. Paisley continues to titfuck Fletcher for a few good minutes until she climbs on top of him and placed his cock at her entrance as she began to ride him in a reverse cowgirl position. Paisley let out a few soft moans while she's riding Fletcher nice and slow. Fletcher then inserted his tongue into Chyna as he began to tongue-fuck her wet pussy.

"Mmm Fletcher." Moaned Paisley. "God baby, you're so big in me. I want to take all of your hot cum in me." Paisley started to speed up 3x fast while riding Fletcher. Fletcher's tongue was going into Chyna's pussy faster than a speeding bullet. After tongue-fucking her, Fletcher starts to rub Chyna's clit while she was ready to cum.

"Oh shit, Fletcher. I'm gonna cum all over your hand." Screamed Chyna. Chyna started to cum all over Fletcher's hand as her juices spilled out all over his hand as he brings it up to her and she starts to lick her juices off his hand, enjoying the sweet taste of her juices. Chyna starts to kiss Fletcher for a few minutes and went over to Paisley. After fucking Paisley's pussy, Fletcher inserted his cock into Paisley's asshole while Chyna begins to lick her dripping wet slit.

"Paisley, you're so fucking tight." Moaned Fletcher. Paisley's ass put a tight clamp on Fletcher's cock. Paisley was really enjoying the feeling of Fletcher fucking her ass and Chyna licking her pussy. Chyna starts to cup Fletcher's balls while he's fucking Paisley. Fletcher grabbed Paisley's legs as he continues to go deeper in her ass; he was now in control and dominating the blonde.

"Ahh! Fletcher!" Screamed Paisley. Fletcher inserted two of his fingers in her wet slit while fucking her. Chyna starts to lick Fletcher's balls and gently suck on them until he cums. Paisley really like being fucked in the ass by Fletcher, it drove her crazy she wanted to cum so much.

"Paisley, I'm going to cum in your ass. I'm going to shoot my hot load in your ass baby." Said Fletcher feeling ready to blow his load in Paisley. "You ready to cum for me baby?"

"Yeah Fletcher, make me cum so fucking hard! Cum right in my ass!" Screamed Paisley as she starts to cum all over Fletcher's fingers. Fletcher got a couple of thrusts in to Paisley's ass until he starts to cum. After thrusting in Paisley's ass, Fletcher shot his hot seed in her ass and it drove her wild. Fletcher removed his cock from Paisley's ass and Chyna starts to suck on his cock, tasting his cum and Paisley's ass. The three of them were exhausted and they lay down together in a naked embrace. Talk about a really hot night for some really hot sex. Fletcher hopes to do it again with Chyna and Paisley.

**So what did you think of this chapter? I think I might do a sequel story with Olive joining Chyna, Fletcher and Paisley. Don't you think it would be a hot story? If you want Olive to join Chyna, Fletcher and Paisley. Don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and if you have any requests, let me know. And don't forget to check out my other M-rated A.N.T. Farm stories and don't forget to review them. See ya.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Music Prodigy, The Artist and The Cheerleader**

**I know you've been waiting for another hot chapter of your favorite story, so here it is chapter five. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Five**

After some hot sex on a hot night, Chyna woke up in Fletcher's arms in the middle of the night. She also saw Paisley laying next to Fletcher. Their naked bodies are covered with sweat and lust and Chyna wanted something more. She was still horny and her pussy is still dripping with her cum, Chyna looked down at Fletcher's cock and it was still hard as she proceed to move down to his cock and starts to suck on it. Fletcher started to wake up as he felt an amazing sensation when he looked down and he sees Chyna giving him a blowjob.

"Mmm, Chyna." Moaned Fletcher as he let out some soft sighs. Fletcher put his hand on Chyna's head and helped her. Her head was bobbing up and down as she starts to deep-throat him. She also began to lick his cock really passionate as he continues to moan. Chyna's beautiful brown eyes stared up into Fletcher's blue eyes as she watches her boyfriend being pleasured. Chyna moved her hand down to her dripping wet pussy and began to rub herself. Paisley starts to wake up after hearing Fletcher's moans as she watches Chyna going down on Fletcher and she started to get really turned on by watching the two. Paisley begins to gently squeeze her breasts while watching Chyna and Fletcher. Chyna wanted to do something new on Fletcher as she stuck his cock between her natural breasts and began to titfuck him. Fletcher felt like that he was on top of the world, Paisley and Chyna titfucked him in one night, which is really epic. Fletcher felt like he was about to cum when Chyna felt his cock starting to twitch inbetween her breasts.

"Chyna!" Yelled Fletcher when Chyna placed her head on Fletcher's cock as she began to suck him and forced herself down as Fletcher came hard in the music prodigy's sweet, little mouth. Chyna swallowed all of Fletcher's cum and brought herself to Fletcher's lips and began to kiss him as he enjoyed tasting himself on his girlfriend's lips. Paisley starts to pinch her own nipples, making her moan in pleasure. Now, it's payback time for Fletcher as he flipped Chyna over on her back and began to kiss her. His hands starts to explore Chyna's body as his tongue met with her tongue in a battle of dominance. Chyna felt a moan escaping from her mouth as Fletcher's tongue started to pin her tongue. While watching the young couple making out, Paisley moved her hand down to her dripping wet pussy and began to rub herself slowly in an up and down motion, lubing her pussy with her juices. After kissing the beautiful goddess in a passionate makeout session, Fletcher began to kiss Chyna's neck as she continues to moan while Fletcher hit her secret spot.

"You're so beautiful, Chyna." Said Fletcher as he continues to kiss her neck and kissed down to her shoulder blade and to her breasts. Fletcher began to attack her left breast and taking her hardened chocolate brown nipple in his mouth and began to suck it and swirling it with his tongue while he used his other hand to play with her right breast and began to rotate it with his hand and gently squeezing it with care.

"Mmm." Moaned Chyna as Fletcher was pleasuring her. Paisley continues to masturbate while watching Fletcher and Chyna as a moan escaped her lips. Chyna's moans started to fill the room as Fletcher started to gently bite down on her nipple and coating it with his saliva. Fletcher repeated his actions on Chyna as the young girl's moans start to intensify and it got her really wet as she enjoyed Fletcher playing with her breasts and sucking, licking, pinching and biting her nipples. After doing that for a good long minute, Fletcher placed some soft, flowery kisses on Chyna's soft body and kissed her belly button and licking around it. Fletcher planted a trail of kisses down Chyna's body and started to lick her left leg, leaving a trail of saliva and began to kiss her foot. Fletcher took Chyna's cute toes into his mouth and began to suck on them and licking them at the same time, turning Chyna on a lot as she took her right foot and began to rub it against his hardened cock. Fletcher started to enjoy the feeling of Chyna's feet in his mouth and on his cock he felt like blowing his load on her sexy feet. After coating her toes with his saliva, Fletcher was face to face with Chyna's shaven pussy as he held her legs up and began to eat her out.

"Fletcher." Moaned Chyna as she watches the boy that she loves licking her clit. Fletcher slowly moved his tongue up and down her pussy. Paisley began to rub her pussy hard in a circular motion and started to moan passionately. Fletcher inserted his wet tongue into Chyna's pussy as he began to tongue fuck her. Chyna's moans were really cute and passionate as she continues to watch Fletcher tongue fuck her. His tongue went into her pussy as fast as a speeding bullet as he starts to savor Chyna's pussy.

"Oh shit! Fletcher I'm about to cum. Don't stop. Don't Stop!" Yelled Chyna as she started to cum. Chyna started to cum all over Fletcher's tongue as her juices spilled out in his mouth. Fletcher climbed on top of Chyna and laid down on her, making sure he didn't put all his weight on her and began to kiss her, tasting herself on his lips. Paisley bit down on her lower lip in pleasure as she inserted her index finger inside her dripping wet slit. Fletcher grabbed onto his cock and lined it up with Chyna's entrance as she starts to spread her beautiful legs and raised her left leg and rested it on Fletcher's shoulder. Fletcher slowly pushed his 9-inch cock into the music prodigy's beautiful pussy. Chyna started to moan out Fletcher's name as he began to slowly fuck her while Paisley watches. Paisley inserted a finger into her ass and began to finger-fuck her tight little ass while rubbing her pussy. Fletcher continued to fuck Chyna in a slow pace while he leaned down and kissed her on her lips. She tasted like cherry lip-gloss because she put it on her lips.

"Faster." Moaned Chyna. "Please go faster, honey."

Fletcher started to obey Chyna as he began to thrust into her puss as hard as he could as their bodies were dripping wet with their sweat. Paisley continues to rub her pussy and finger her ass hard until she starts to cum. Chyna's muscles tightened and her toes started to curl while Fletcher fucked her hard and fast.

"Chyna, I'm so close. I wanna cum inside you." Moaned Fletcher as he felt his orgasm about to rise. Fletcher laced his fingers with Chyna and kissed her deeply as he continues to pound her swollen opening. Chyna also felt her own orgasm coming as Fletcher felt her clamping around his cock and began to ride out her orgasm. Chyna wrapped her legs around Fletcher's waist as Fletcher kept pumping his cock in and out of Chyna's pussy as Chyna felt his cock starting to twitch. The couple's moans start to fill up the room and so did Paisley's moans.

"Oh god, Chyna! Ahhhh!" Yelled Fletcher as he shot his giant load inside Chyna's pussy. Chyna felt his dripping hot cum inside her as she bit her lower lip and smiled at him. Paisley starts to recover from her intense orgasm after masturbating to the sight of Fletcher making love to Chyna. Fletcher started to rest his body on top of Chyna's and they both started to kiss.

"Wow, Fletcher. That was really hot." Said Chyna.

"I know. And you're hot too." Said Fletcher.

**So did you like this hot chapter with Chyna and Fletcher? I know that Paisley just watched the two but I promise you, she will join them in the next chapter. Don't forget to review (No Bad Reviews) and make sure to check out my other M-rated A.N.T. Farm stories and review them too. I'll see you next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Music Prodigy, The Artist and The Cheerleader**

**Wow, two hot chapters in one day. I should be proud of myself. Here's chapter six of this epic story and this time, it's a reversal of roles. Chyna watches Fletcher and Paisley have sex. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Six**

It's just another hot day at Z-Tech. The air conditioning is not working and the maintenance team starts working on the air conditioning system today. Classes were cancelled because of this hot day and the students have a day off from class. That means Fletcher is going to have some fun with Chyna and Paisley.

"So which bikini do you want me to wear: the pink bikini or the purple bikini with white polka dots?" Asked Chyna showing the bikini to Olive.

"I don't know, I think the purple bikini with the white polka dots on it is much cuter." Said Olive. "But not a cute as my floral bikini."

"I want to wear this bikini so I can impress Fletcher. Him and I are dating now." Said Chyna.

"Aww, you and Fletcher are dating. That's so cute." Said Olive. A knock on the door was heard and Chyna starts to walk to the door and opened it. Fletcher was standing in front of the door shirtless and wearing blue swim trunks. Chyna was impressed with Fletcher's six-pack abs as she took an excellent look at her boyfriend.

"Hey sweetheart." Said Chyna.

"Hey beautiful." Said Fletcher as he hugged Chyna and gave her a kiss. "Hi Olive. Cute bikini."

"Thank Fletcher, I want to try on something cute before I go to the pool and get some sun." Said Olive. "Interesting factoid about the term get some sun…."

"Olive, could you meet me and Fletcher at the pool? Fletcher and I are going to talk in private." Said Chyna.

"Sure, I'll leave the happy couple alone. Don't keep me waiting." Said Olive as she left the room leaving Chyna and Fletcher alone.

"So Chyna, are you ready to go swimming?" Asked Fletcher.

"Yeah, but first I have to put on my bikini." Said Chyna. "You can watch me get undressed."

"Okay." Said Fletcher as he started to watch his girlfriend getting dressed. Chyna took off her red shirt and her blue jean skirt, leaving her in her red lacy front-hooked bra and matching panties. Chyna then started to do a striptease dance as she removed her bra in front of Fletcher and threw it at him as he caught it in his mouth. Chyna slowly removed her panties and let them drop to her ankles and sexily kicked them over to Fletcher. Fletcher started to get hard from seeing Chyna dancing naked. Chyna starts to put on her purple bikini with white polka dots on after giving Fletcher a really sexy show. After she put on the bikini in front of him, Fletcher saw how sexy Chyna looked in her bikini.

"Wow, Chyna. You look so fucking sexy." Said Fletcher.

"Thanks baby." Said Chyna as she starts to kiss him. "Before we leave for the pool, I have a little surprise for you."

"What is it?" Asked Fletcher as he sat down on Chyna's bed.

"Close your eyes. And no peeking, you naughty boy." Said Chyna. Fletcher obeyed Chyna as he starts to close her eyes. Chyna went into her bathroom and brought out Paisley. "Okay Fletcher, open your eyes."

Fletcher starts to open his eyes and he sees Paisley, looking beautiful more than ever; wearing a white cool shirt, a pair of booty shorts and cute pink flip-flops that shows her beautiful feet and her pretty toes that have pink nail polish painted on her toenails.

"Wow, Paisley. You look so. So." Said Fletcher who was speechless right in front of the blonde.

"I look what?" Asked Paisley.

"Beautiful." Said Fletcher.

"Thanks handsome." Said Paisley.

"Since Paisley watched me and you have sex last night, you two are going to have sex with each other while I watch." Said Chyna. Fletcher and Paisley looked at each other and looked at Chyna.

"Deal." Said Fletcher smiling. Paisley also smiled too, she wanted to have sex with Fletcher and have Chyna watch her. This day is going to turn out really, really hot. Fletcher and Paisley sat on Olive's bed and Chyna sat on her bed as Fletcher begins to kiss the blonde. He was kissing Paisley with pleasure as the blonde started to moan in pleasure. Chyna started to get even turned on by watching Fletcher and Paisley making out. Fletcher inserted his tongue into Paisley's mouth and began to dominate her mouth while his hands start to wander throughout her body as his hand made his way to her white shirt and starts to caress her left breast. Paisley let out a moan as she felt her tongue being dominated by Fletcher's. Chyna starts to remove her bikini top and starts to gently squeeze her breasts. After a few minutes of making out, Fletcher took off Paisley's shirt, revealing her C cup tits that were covered by her pink lacy front-hooked bra as he starts to unhook her bra and let it drop on her bed and started to kiss her again. Fletcher continued to kiss Paisley's lips, then he moved down and started kissing her neck, and to her breasts. Fletcher took Paisley's left breast and takes her erect pink nipple and began to suck on it. Chyna continues to play with her breasts and gently pinching her nipples as she felt herself getting really wet.

"You two look so hot." Said Chyna as she starts to move her hand down to her pussy and began to rub the fabric of her bikini bottoms and removed them, leaving her completely naked. Fletcher was getting a kick out of sucking Paisley's tits and it really turned Chyna even more turned on as she begins to rub her pussy slowly in an up and down motion.

"Mmm Fletcher." Moaned Paisley as she felt herself getting extremely wet as Fletcher continues to pleasure her and repeated his actions on Paisley for a few good minutes. Paisley and Fletcher want to try something with each other as Fletcher laid down on the bed as Paisley removed his swimtrunks. His hardened 9-inch cock was sticking out and Paisley's mouth started to water when she saw Fletcher's cock that was surrounded by a small patch of his pubic hair. Paisley removed her shorts and her wet pink panties as she climbed on top of Fletcher and started to face his cock while her dripping wet pussy is facing Fletcher's face as they were in a 69 position. Paisley begins to start sucking on Fletcher's cock nice and slow while Fletcher starts to lick her dripping wet slit. Chyna continues to rub herself hard in a circular motion, letting her juices lube up her pussy as her soft moans filled the room with Paisley's moans.

"Mmm." Moaned Paisley as she continues to suck Fletcher's cock. Her head started to bob up and down as she begins to deep-throating him, coating his cock with her saliva. Fletcher also started to lick Paisley's asshole while enjoying the sensation of the beautiful blonde's warm, wet mouth he felt like blowing his load into her. Paisley started to take her hand start to rub Fletcher's balls in a circular motion while sucking him off, turning Fletcher on even more. The blonde could feel Fletcher's cock starting to twitch, he was ready to cum. Fletcher continued to lick Paisley's ass and he started to cum with her as he shot his giant load in her sweet mouth. Paisley swallowed his gigantic load and brought herself to Fletcher's lips as she begins to dominate his mouth, pinning her tongue against Fletcher's. Their saliva starts to mix together and Fletcher could taste himself on Paisley's tongue as the both savored the taste of his cum. Chyna held her legs up and slowly starts to insert her fingers into her dripping wet pussy and began to fuck herself. Paisley starts to line up Fletcher's cock at her entrance and squatted down, with her beautiful ass facing him. She began to ride him in a reverse cowgirl position.

"Oh god Paisley, you're so wet." Moaned Fletcher as he begins to fuck Paisley. Chyna starts to finger her pussy hard while watching Paisley getting fucked by Fletcher. Fletcher started to thrust in and out of Paisley's slit, instantly feeling her g-spot as Paisley starts to rub her clit passionately. Paisley started to watch Chyna masturbating while Chyna watches Paisley getting fucked and the two started to get turned on from watching each other.

"Fuck, Fletcher! Faster, baby!" Pleaded Paisley as Fletcher obeys the blonde's orders as he continues to pound her opening hard and fast until they cum. Chyna took her other hand and started to rub her clit while she fingers her pussy and started to cum all over her fingers as she starts to squirt all over her bed. Fletcher could feel his cock starting to twitch and he could also feel Paisley's cum surrounding his cock, enjoying this amazing sensation.

"Fuck I'm about to cum!" Yelled Fletcher feeling ready to blow.

"Cum for me, Fletcher. Cum for your horny little slut!" Screamed Paisley.

"Oh Paisley! Ahhhhh!" Screamed Fletcher as him and Paisley start to cum. Fletcher kept on thrusting into her pussy three times as he shot his load inside her. Fletcher removed his cock from Paisley's pussy as they both recovered from their strong orgasm. Paisley started to watch Fletcher's cum dripping out of her pussy while Chyna tastes her juices from her own fingers after removing them from her pussy. Chyna started to watch the beautiful creampie dripping out of Paisley.

"Do you like that surprise, baby?" Asked Chyna.

"I loved it." Said Fletcher.

That was one hot surprise Fletcher will not forget.

**So, how did you like this chapter? Did you enjoy it? If you have any ideas for Fletcher, Chyna and Paisley and what you want them to do, you can write it on the reviews page. Don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews). Till next time my fellow readers.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Music Prodigy, The Artist and The Cheerleader**

**Hey everybody. What time is it? Update time! In this chapter, Chyna and Paisley are going to give Fletcher a show for him. A little private show just for him. This is going to be an excellent show that Fletcher would never forget. So here it is, chapter seven. Enjoy**

**Chapter Seven**

It was a cool day at Z-Tech, the air conditioning system was working perfectly and it was time for the students to go to class. Fletcher was sitting in the art room painting a picture. He couldn't keep his mind off of Chyna and Paisley and the hot sex that they had. After painting his picture he went into the Roomavator so he could head into his dorm room and get some rest. After the Roomavator stopped, Fletcher exited out of there and headed towards his room and entered the room. When he entered the room, he sees two girls in their bra and panties laying on his bed. It was Chyna and Paisley. Chyna was wearing her pink lacy bra and matching panties and Paisley was in her white-laced front-hooked bra and matching panties. Fletcher saw how sexy Chyna and Paisley both look and he wanted them.

"Hey Fletcher." Said Chyna.

"Hey Chyna. Hey Paisley." Said Fletcher. "What's going on? Why are you two in your bra and panties?"

"We have a little surprise for you, silly." Said Paisley.

"What's the surprise?" Asked Fletcher as he starts to sit his things on his desk.

"You're going to watch me and Paisley have sex. You're going to see some hot girl on girl action." Said Chyna.

"Awesome. I would love to see some action between you two." Said Fletcher. Chyna started to kiss Paisley right in front of Fletcher. She gently cups the blonde's cheek and continues to kiss her with soft, gentle kisses until the kisses became passionate. Fletcher got really turned on by watching the two girls making out on the bed and exploring each others bodies, which gave Fletcher an automatic erection. Chyna starts rubbing Paisley's panties and making her pussy wet as Paisley starts moaning into the kiss. Chyna unhooked Paisley's bra and began to cup her C-cup breasts with her hands while Paisley feels up Chyna's breasts that were still covered by her bra. Chyna moaned to Paisley's touch while she continues to suck on her nipples and Paisley removed Chyna's pink bra and let it drop to her bed so Paisley can continue to touch them.

"Wow, you two look so hot together." Said Fletcher who was dying to stroke himself. Paisley laid down on the bed as Chyna starts licking down her body and began to lick the wet spot on Paisley's panties, tasting the sweet juices while rubbing herself. Paisley moaned when Chyna removed her white-laced panties and started to lick her pussy. This was driving Fletcher crazy as he started to unzip his pants and pull out his 9-inch cock and slowly began to stroke himself.

"Mmm Chyna." Moaned Paisley feeling turned on by Chyna's tongue.

"God, that's so fucking hot." Said Fletcher continuing to stroke himself. Chyna moved her tongue up and down on Paisley's pussy and began to insert her tongue into the busty blonde's dripping wet hole. Fletcher starts to stroke himself fast so he won't cum right now and began to moan while masturbating to them. Paisley watched the young artist masturbating, seeing his hand moving up and down fast on his shaft made her mouth water and wanted to take it in his mouth. Chyna's tongue went in and out of Paisley's pussy as fast as lighting making Paisley hotter than a billy goat with a blowtorch until she's ready to cum.

"Ahhh, Chyna. I'm going to cum!" Screamed Paisley. Chyna started taking Paisley's cum in her mouth as the blonde starts to squirt her juices in her mouth. After letting her cum in her mouth, Chyna brought herself to Paisley's lips and began to kiss her, tasting herself on her lips turning her on a lot. Now it's Paisley's turn for some payback as she start to take one of Chyna's breasts and took it in her mouth and began to suck on her nipple while gently cupping her other breast with her hand and flicking her nipple with her finger, turning Chyna on a lot and making her extremely wet. Fletcher's moans start to fill he room as he sees his girlfriend being pleasured by another girl. After sucking and licking on Chyna's nipple, Paisley moved to the other and repeated her actions while rubbing the music prodigy's panties. After sucking on her breasts for a few minutes, Paisley flipped Chyna over on her stomach and removed her pink panties. Fletcher got an amazing view of Chyna's lovely, curved ass that was sticking up in the air while Paisley smacks her ass hard. The sight of that made him want to cum right now. Paisley starts to lick Chyna's wet slit making her moan in delight. The blonde starts to slowly suck on her clit and gently biting it turning Chyna on so much it drove her wild and wanted to cum quickly.

"Oh god, Paisley. Mmm yeah." Moaned Chyna. Fletcher continues to stroke his hardened member, his hand moving up and down on his shaft lighting quick. Paisley moved her tongue away from Chyna's pussy and began to lick her tight little ass. Her tongue starts to lick around the little hole, turning Chyna on a lot and especially Fletcher enjoying the sight of his girlfriend's ass getting licked. Chyna's moans start to intensify while Paisley plunged her tongue into Chyna's ass and began to tongue fuck her while Chyna starts to finger her slit, feeling her cum surrounding her finger and her walls tightening as she was close to cumming. Fletcher was close to his breaking point as he was ready to blow his hot load all over his hand.

"God, Paisley. I'm about to cum!" Cried Chyna as she starts to cum really hard all over her fingers while Paisley licks her ass. After recovering from her really intense orgasm, Chyna removed her fingers out of her pussy and licked the juices off. Fletcher's moans begin to intensify, as he was ready to cum right in front of Chyna and Paisley. The two girl went over to Fletcher and sees his cock head ready to erupt a cum volcano.

"Oh god, I'm cumming! Ahhhh!" Screamed Fletcher as he started to blow his hot cum that was dripping all over his cock. Chyna and Paisley began to lick the dripping cum off of Fletcher's cock and shared it with each other giving Fletcher another hot show.

"Wow, that was a really hot surprise that you two had for me." Said Fletcher.

"I'm glad that you enjoy it, Fletcher." Said Chyna.

**So that was chapter seven. So what do you think? Was it pretty hot enough for you? If you have any ideas for the next chapter or if there's anything that you want to see in the story, message me or tell it to me on the reviews. Also, don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you later for the next chapter. Till next time my fellow readers.**


End file.
